Captive: Ghouls and Doves-EXTRAS
by PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: A collection of side stories and spin-offs set in the universe of Captive: Ghouls and Doves.
1. Side Story One: Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **A/N: This is a** _ **side story**_ **for the main story Captive: Ghouls and Doves.** Takes place during chapter 6 after Kaneki revealed his face to Shinohara but before their talk in the tent.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _To sleep is an act of faith,"-Barbara G. Harrison_

* * *

 **Side Story One: Sleep**

"Eyepatch, it's time," stated Shinohara as he stood before the unmasked ghoul that was lounging on the couch.

Two silver eyes glanced up at him. "Is it? Already?"

"Yes," replied the investigator, "it's getting late and we have an early class tomorrow." Shinohara cautiously took hold of the chain leash that was attached to the white-haired ghoul's collar and gave it a small tug. "Come on…up you get."

Eyepatch reluctantly pushed himself up from the cushions and silently stood. He took a moment to stretch his back and crack his fingers as he absentmindedly scanned the room, searching for something. "Where's my mask?"

"Ah…I think I saw it earlier in the kitchen…" Shinohara said as his eyes panned the room, joining the search for the missing mask. When they searched the kitchen, they quickly discovered that the mask wasn't there either.

Behind them, they heard the rustle of fabric as the tent flap opened, allowing Amon to enter. "What's wrong?" The younger investigator asked having noticed their frustrated expressions.

"I lost my mask," the ghoul replied, turning to give Amon a distressed look. "Have you seen it, Amon?"

"Yes," the dark-haired investigator nodded. "I put it on my bed so that it wouldn't get misplaced somewhere. I thought it would be easier to find there. Why do you need it, Ka-Eyepatch?"

Eyepatch walked over to Amon's bed, dragging Shinohara along with him, and found the mask sitting innocently on a pillow. The ghoul huffed, amused as he plucked the leather item up into his hands. While he was putting his mask on, his voice slightly muffled by the leather, Eyepatch explained: "Investigator Shinohara said that it's time for me to go back and I want to have my mask on when Hagrid and the students arrive tomorrow."

A zipping sound was heard as the ghoul unzipped his mask's mouth, an action that caused both Shinohara and Amon to tense, confused. Usually, Eyepatch only unzipped that part of his mask when he was eating or about to bite someone but strangely the ghoul took no further action to do so. Adjusting the black leather eyepatch around his right eye, Eyepatch smiled forlornly at the sofa, an expression that was only revealed to them due to the unzipped mask.

"Shinohara…" Amon began, turning to meet his friend's eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Why don't we let Eyepatch sleep in the tent tonight? I heard that the temperature is going to drop rather low this night."

Shinohara noted the way the ghoul's left eye lit up with a spark of hope and inwardly winced at the thought of extinguishing it. "I'm sorry, Amon, but he shouldn't sleep here." Eyepatch's shoulders visibly slumped at his words, disappointed and resigned. "If it concerns you that much, why don't you give him some more blankets or something to keep him warm tonight?"

"Alright…" Amon acquiesced, reluctantly giving in. He didn't want to argue with his friend. Earlier that day, Hagrid had dropped off some extra, thicker blankets which have also been charmed with a heating spell in preparation for the night ahead. Taking one from the pile, Amon draped it around Kaneki's shoulders once he took the chain from Shinohara before leading the one-eyed ghoul outside.

Seeing Kaneki curled-as comfortably as one could on such a cold floor-in his nest of blankets inside the cage, Amon smiled sadly. "Goodnight, Kaneki."

' _If it were up to me, you would be sleeping in the tent. Not this awful cage.'_

"Goodnight, Amon."

* * *

 _The next day…_

When the moonlight tried to peek into the tent through the entrance's flap, Shinohara sighed.

"It's time for you to go back," announced the investigator as he stood from his seat at the table. Amon glanced up, startled from his reverie by the sudden movement. The older investigator strode over to the sofa to wait for the one-eyed ghoul to get up. "Eyepatch," prompted Shinohara as the ghoul failed to respond to him. "Eyepatch…"

He nudged the ghoul, earning a soft huff as Eyepatch rolled over onto his other side, ignoring him. "Hey. _Eyepatch,"_ he said more sternly, picking up the chain and gently tugging it.

The white-haired ghoul exhaled quietly again and Shinohara came to the sudden realisation that Eyepatch was still sleeping. "He's asleep," stated Shinohara as he stared at the peaceful expression on the exposed, youthful face of the ghoul.

"Then let him sleep…let Eyepatch sleep there, Shinohara," suggested Amon, imploringly. "He's not going to harm us…he's not going to eat you."

Shinohara sighed heavily, again, dropping the chain in favour of dragging his hand over his face. "Fine…" He consented, "he can sleep here tonight. Don't make me regret it."

Sparing the slumbering ghoul one last hesitant glance, Shinohara made his way over to his own bed and began to prepare it for the night. Once finished, the lamp was extinguished, plunging the tent under a veil of darkness. Shinohara closed his eyes as he waited for his body to succumb to sleep.

Somewhere in the tent, he heard the sofa creak as the ghoul turned over. Shinohara tensed. Despite Amon's reassurances, Shinohara couldn't help but imagine the ghoul helping himself to a "midnight snack". Sure, he has gotten to know Eyepatch and yes, he has seen that human-like face of his but that doesn't mean that the ghoul doesn't get cravings for human meat.

He still remembers the way Eyepatch had devoured those slabs of meat when they had first arrived here. _The way his teeth tore into the raw flesh, the blood mixing with his saliva and dribbling from his lips, the ravenous glint in his kakugan, the-_

A spring in the sofa squeaked, cutting Shinohara's train of disturbing thoughts short as he flinched. His fingers twitched, longing for the comforting weight of his quinque.

For hours, Shinohara tossed and turned, listening to Amon's soft snores as he struggled to relax enough for the sweet blissful sleep to overcome him. He jolted and tensed again as he heard the ghoul mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _'Hide…no more rabbits. Too fluffy,'_ before the muffled sound of blankets followed as the ghoul moved subconsciously again.

It took much too long for sleep to take pity on Shinohara and embrace him that night. He could only hope that the ghoul wouldn't be sleeping in the tent again anytime soon.

* * *

Shinohara's worries were soon proven to be unfounded. The next day, his eyes snapped open in alarm as he remembered the previous night's events. Shocked, he shakily raised a hand to touch his throat and found it intact with not a single bite-mark marring his vulnerable skin.

Amon, noticing the dumbfounded expression on Shinohara's face, grinned. Shinohara could see the silently implied _'See? That wasn't so bad,'_ in Amon's eyes. Averting his gaze from his friend, Shinohara's eyes drifted to the unmasked ghoul occupying the couch.

Even from this distance, Shinohara could see the steady rising and falling of the ghoul's chest with each breath, his tousled white hair peeking from beneath the thick pile of spare blankets. Chains rattled as the ghoul blinked his bleary eyes before slowly sitting up and looking around the tent, baffled and disorientated. "What? Why…am I still in the tent?" Eyepatch asked, groggily.

"You fell asleep on the sofa, so we decided to let you sleep there tonight," informed Amon, a pleased smile gracing his lips. "Did you sleep well, Eyepatch?"

Eyepatch blinked again, stunned as he stared at the two investigators. "I did. Thank you, Amon," Eyepatch smiled gratefully at them, he dipped his head in a polite nod as he added, "Thank you, Investigator Shinohara."

"You're…welcome, Eyepatch," replied Shinohara, returning the nod, uncertainly. Seeing Eyepatch so thankful over being allowed to sleep inside the tent made him wonder he hadn't let the ghoul do so before.

He could learn to trust Eyepatch while he slept at night, the way Amon does.

 _Maybe he could survive another night in the ghoul's company after all…_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed reading this side-story! :)

Chapter 7 of the main story is going rather slowly at the moment (I have started it but I haven't gotten very far with it) and the next few weeks are going to be extremely busy for me. Hopefully, the next chapter of Captive: Ghouls and Doves will be up soon enough…though I want to make sure it's good enough first.

Feel free to tell me what you think of this. I'm thinking of adding more once I've finished writing chapter 7 of the main story (since a few of my ideas start from a certain point/action), but there is a chance you might see some more side-stories before then.

Until next time,

~PurpleFlyingBird.

(Edit: I fixed a sentence which somehow got messed up in the site's doc manager. )


	2. Side Story Two: Dream

Kaneki's POV of the first side story, inspired by his sleep talking last chapter where he mumbled: _'Hide…no more rabbits. Too fluffy.'_ **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Side Story Two: Dream**

For the first time in many months, Kaneki didn't dream of descending numbers echoing off the black and white checker floor, a bucket of toes and fingers, or the rusty pliers dripping with blood.

There was no pain or Yamori here in this sunbathed field. Not even Rize.

"Where am I?" Kaneki muttered aloud as his gaze fell on the sunflower growing by his feet, one of its leaves curling reassuringly around his ankle. There was a hazy light around it; the fuzzy, surreal quality he only ever sees in dreams.

Kaneki stared at the oblivious flower, pinning it in his silver gaze.

The sunflower stared back, two of its leaves lifting into a nonchalant, shrug-like gesture.

Kaneki blinked. _Did it just…?_ The white-haired boy shook his head and scanned his surroundings a second time. _Everything is so…warm here._ The sun that enveloped the world around him with its golden glow, the breeze that ruffled his snowy hair and caressed his cheeks fondly, even the earth beneath his bare feet.

When Kaneki's gaze finally returned to the flower, he nearly fell over in his surprise. _It's gone!_

Where the flower once grew, a black and white rabbit sat, nibbling the grass. Upon noticing the half-ghoul's stare, the rabbit looked up at him with large, doe-like eyes.

" _Ka-ne-ki~!"_ A familiar voice sang and Kaneki felt a wave of longing crash into him. How long has it been since he last heard his best friend's voice? "Yo, Kaneki." The voice rang clearly, as though it was spoken directly into his ear rather than distant and dream-like.

Kaneki felt the nostalgia twisting inside his chest, coiling around his heart and constricting it like a python.

He left to protect _him._

He can't be near _him._

He can't put _him_ in danger.

" _Hide…"_ Kaneki heard his voice cracking as he whispered his childhood friend's name. Hide beamed at Kaneki with that sunny smile of his that never failed to brighten Kaneki's mood.

Kaneki felt Hide's arms wrap around him, enveloping him in warmth not unlike the sun shining down on them. Something fluffy brushed against Kaneki's arm as Hide pulled away, grinning.

In Kaneki's arms was _another_ rabbit, its fur as brown as Hide's eyes. Kaneki lifted his eyes from the rabbit to look at his best friend in confusion, raising them in time to catch the fleeting thoughtful expression flashing across Hide's face. Another blink and the expression was gone, replaced by a perpetual smile and twinkling eyes. "You look like you need more rabbits!"

Realisation dawned on Kaneki and he opened his mouth to begin his futile protest, "Hide, no!"

An armful of furry bunnies, from where Kaneki didn't know, fell into the white-haired boy's arms. "Hide!" Kaneki yelped as the blonde deposited a second load of the fuzzy mammals into his embrace.

"Rabbits die when they get lonely, 'Neki!" Hide exclaimed, cheerfully, as he offered Kaneki another armful to hold.

"Hide, I can't hold anymore! There's too many rabbits," his voice was muffled by rabbit fur as one of the black bunnies tried to climb up his face. The dream world around him shifted and wavered, grass morphing into fur as number of rabbits surrounding him multiplied. "Hide?!"

"I've found some more rabbits for you," Hide replied from somewhere nearby, "here!"

"Hide, wait. No more rabbits! I can't move, there's so many of them. It's too fluffy." Kaneki struggled to get out from beneath the pile of soft, furry rabbits he was buried under.

" _Too fluffy?!"_ Kaneki heard Hide gasp, he imagined his friend was clutching his heart melodramatically as he declared, "Rabbits can never be too fluffy!"

The rabbits' fur wrapped around him, fluffier than what it had been when Kaneki had previously felt them, comforting and gentle. Around him the world filled of rabbits rippled and faded into darkness, Hide's jubilant voice ringing in his ears, pleasantly, like a bell.

"Come home soon, Kaneki!"

Kaneki blinked groggily as the fur morphed into cotton, the rabbits transforming into blankets. "What?" Disoriented, Kaneki scanned his surroundings. _Oh…I'm in the tent…on my sofa?_ His blurry gaze met with the now familiar eyes of Amon and Shinohara.

"Why…am I still in the tent?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this side story! :)

I'm still working on a side story which will be the epilogue of _Captive: Ghouls and Doves_ and you'll be pleased to know that it wouldn't just be one chapter. I'm thinking of splitting it into multiple parts and I want the main two parts to be posted together up here sometime soon. It might take a while to write them.

Chances are, you might see another side stories or spin-off posted before then. We'll see.

Wishing you a good day,

~PurpleFlyingBird.


End file.
